mowgli's jungle two shots
by darkboy18
Summary: well here's a couple of stories that shows Mowgli getting some action. each story is one shot and it does include a time leap. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's a new story I've been wanting to do.

A reminder this a two-shot story

Each being their own story

And it does involve a time skips.

So enjoy

Note I don't own the jungle book that belongs to Disney and Kipling.

Mowgli's secret deal with a snake

 **Timeline 8 years after the jungle book 2**

Things had been peaceful since Mowgli defeated Shere-Khan and he's nowhere to be seen as he was banished from the jungle and things have been calm.

However Mowgli has been acting different since he turned 18, he began wearing some clothes and pants since he was growing out of his loincloth and also he began to experience some strange new feelings whenever he looks at his adopted mom Messua in a different way.

Apparently living in the jungle with animals for many years have taught Mowgli to rut whenever the urge hits him and he has been trying to not think those thoughts, but it was hard until one night he had a dream of himself and Messua mating and he acted like an alpha male, he woke up with a shock and decided he needed to quell the fire in his loins and a plan came to him.

The next day Mowgli's father and little brother were heading to another village for a few days to get some supplies leaving the two alone.

Mowgli decided to put his plan in motion, he left Messua a note and headed to the jungle to hunt for a few hours.

After securing a large quantity of food, he then seek out his old enemy Kaa the snake.

"What do you want man cub?" asked the snake.

"I want to make a deal Kaa." Said Mowgli.

"A deal? I'm listening." Said Kaa.

"In exchange for the food I hunted I want you to use your skills on my mom." Said Mowgli as he then continued his offer in whispers and the snake was intrigued.

"Also you can't hurt my friends for 3 months Deal?" he said.

Kaa thought for a moment and he accepted the deal.

A while later Messua went to find Mowgli in the jungle she searched for him until she met the wily snake and he used his tricks and she passed out.

"I held up my end man cub and now you hold up yours." Said Kaa as went to his dinner.

Messua woke up back at home with no memory of encountering Kaa.

Mowgli was with her and been watching.

She asked Mowgli what happened to her and he said that she bumped into Kaa and he managed to drive him away and she passed out, so he carried her back to the village.

Messua was glad and she hugged Mowgli and went to get dinner ready however Mowgli got behind her and whispered in her ear. "Trust in me"

Suddenly a switch went off in her and she grabbed Mowgli's hand and took him to the bedroom.

When they got in she locked the door behind them and turned to Mowgli.

She then kissed him on the lips and pushed him to the bed, she then proceed to discard her clothing leaving her nude and Mowgli got naked as well.

She then sat on the edge of the bed and gesture Mowgli to come to her and he did.

What happens next happens.

Mowgli stood in front of her and then began to play her breasts and buried his face in them while his hidden spear poked at her gate.

Messua moaned a bit as Mowgli was hitting the right spots and was finding some hidden ones too.

After a bit Mowgli stopped and pulled back to reveal his 'spear' was hard and Messua went on her knees and stroke his cock.

Mowgli grunted a bit as she did that, her fingers felt like magic and then she began to suck on the head of it and then half of his cock and made Mowgli let out a low growl.

Messua then stopped and pulled Mowgli's cock out of her mouth and laid on the bed with her legs spread and Mowgli got on top.

"Ready?" asked Mowgli and Messua nodded.

Mowgli then put his cock in her gate and went in.

Messua moaned loudly when Mowgli's cock went in her and felt like a flood gate had opened inside her.

Mowgli started moving and the bed shook from their movement.

Messua felt Mowgli inside her and a wave of ecstasy flow through her, Mowgli grunted as he rutted with Messua, he felt like the alpha male, he felt his skin rubbed on hers and he lifted one of her legs to go deeper and that increased the love making speed.

Next they changed positions they did it like crabs, next sideways and on all 4's and then reverse cowgirl and back to missionary and after a while of making the beast with two backs, they were reaching their limit and Mowgli fired a big load inside Messua.

The two stayed as one as Mowgli was finishing unloading the remaining few loads in him.

After a few more moments Mowgli pulled out and laid beside Messua catching their breaths.

Soon Messua fall asleep from the love making and cuddle with Mowgli who smirked as he fell asleep too.

Over the next few days they spend making love until the day the others came back and Mowgli stopped and acted things like normal.

That is until one day he was coming back from the jungle and saw his mom by the river gathering water.

He crossed the river and said hello and she said hi back, the two were talking when Mowgli said the words "trust in me" and she got the look in her eye.

She stopped filling the bowl and she grabbed Mowgli and they headed to the jungle for another round.

Mowgli said "I need to see Kaa to reverse this hypnosis." As he dragged to a deep part of the jungle and got naked and started the fun all over again.

End

Well what do you think?

First time I did a Disney one.

There will be one with Shanti and it takes place about 7 years after the jb2

So take care

R and R no flames and no harsh comments.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging off


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Mowgli's true feelings surfaced part 1

 _Time line 7 years after jb2_

It has been about 7 years since Mowgli went to live in the village and things have changed.

Ever since he defeated Shere-Khan twice and he's now happy in both human and jungle worlds.

Mowgli has change over the years, he has gotten bigger and stronger, and he started wearing clothes (like Aang from season 3), he's armed with some spears and other tricks to stop anyone who would bring harm in the jungle.

He has been hanging with Baloo and Bagheera and keeping all of the jungle save from evil.

However when he was 15 he fought against Shere-Khan who had escaped with some help from some rouge animals who didn't like Mowgli.

The tiger and his new allies had been creating havoc throughout the jungle and made their way to the village and Mowgli manage to form an army of his own and got help from his jungle friends even Kaa, the battle between the groups was a bloody one and many were injured or worse killed, while the others were fighting, Mowgli lead the tiger to a part of the jungle while it was raining and lightning strike the trees creating a ring of fire that trapped them and it was a fight to the death.

The two fought and they dealt damage to each other and Shere-Khan slashed as Mowgli's chest while he stabbed his left eye with a spear.

Then Mowgli lead Khan to a cliff that was stood above the river and he jumped in and Shere-Khan did the same but was trapped in the water thanks to Kaa and Mowgli took a knife and stabbed the tiger and all 3 wrestled in the water for an hour until Mowgli came out while carrying Khan's body, the tiger was dead.

After returning with the others Mowgli said the tiger was no more and everyone cheered for his victory and then he passed out.

A few hours later he woke up and he was being tended by Shanti and saw his chest covered in bandages and she stayed by his side as she tend to his wounds.

Then Mowgli realized something for the first time he was in love with Shanti, but didn't know how to express it, but he'll figure something out.

 **Back to the present…**

Mowgli was in the jungle sitting in a tree and was watching the sky, he placed his hand on his chest that now bears a claw scar he got from Khan from their last fight.

He was thinking of how to deal with his feelings of Shanti and went to ask his jungle friends for advice.

Meanwhile Shanti has grown up too and she was a beautiful woman and was helping out her mom and on her mind was feelings for Mowgli.

She is in love with Mowgli ever since they first met and over the years they became close and she became more in love after he fell Shere-Khan 2 years back and now she wants to tell him how she feels too.

But who will confess first? 

To be continued

Well had to split because didn't want it to get jumbled up

So part 3 will come soon after my other stories are catch up

So R and R no flames or negative Responses

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's part 2

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Mowgli's true feelings surfaced part 2

Mowgli was in the jungle resting on a tree, he had been thinking of how to tell Shanti he loves her but he didn't know how, that as Baloo showed up asking his 'bear cub' what's wrong and Mowgli and Baloo's advice was 'follow your heart' Mowgli thanked Baloo and headed off to tell Shanti how he feels.

He arrived back in the village and look for Shanti, he found her at a fruit stand buying some food.

"Hey Shanti." He called out.

"Hi Mowgli." She said.

The two chat for a bit until they said "I need to tell you something." In unison.

They got embarrassed and Mowgli went first "Shanti there's something I want to tell you, but not the village, meet me by the river at the jungle's entrance by sunset." He said and she nodded and then he left.

Hours went by and the sun was starting to set, Shanti made sure no one followed her as she headed for the gate.

She saw Mowgli at the entrance and crossed the river and they went into the jungle.

They walked around in the jungle until they arrived at his treehouse.

Mowgli climbed up and brought the ladder down and she climb up and got inside.

Mowgli show her the view and she was amazed at it.

The jungle looks wonderful at sunset as the stars started to come out and they were like in a magical dimension.

"It's enchanting isn't it?" said Shanti.

"It truly is." Said Mowgli.

The two watched the stars come out and imagine who they can make out in the clusters.

After an hour of stargazing, it started to get a bit cold, so Mowgli gave his shirt to cover Shanti and he wrapped a blanket around them, she snuggled on his shoulder and both have a smile on them. Shanti then noticed the scars on his chest and she placed her hand on it and rubs on it and he noticed.

"Saw the scars huh?" he said.

"Do they bother you?" she asked.

"Not much anymore, they only bother me when I feel rage." He said.

It was no secret that Mowgli keeps his scars hidden, after he killed Shere-Khan 2 years back he had to be stitched up to stop the bleeding, it took 5 weeks and it healed, the scars act as a reminder to be careful of what fights he gets into or he'll become the very thing he fought against, a ruthless predator.

Ever since then whenever trouble comes to the jungle he rushes in to stop it from getting out of control.

Shanti remembers all of that and also remembers the times he stayed in the jungle when he wants to be alone for a while.

Shanti then started crying, she began saying, it was her fault that he almost dies and also she got him in trouble 7 years and also the fights they had, she said that she was scared of losing him, then she was pulled in a hug by Mowgli and told her it wasn't her fault and he was scared of losing both worlds one in the jungle and one in the village, he told her that as he was fighting Khan, she was on his mind and made a promise to come back to her.

Shanti was surprised by this and even more surprised when Mowgli caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

That sent off fireworks in both of them as she kissed back, the two felt like their worlds became as one, but their need of air cause them to pull back.

The two look at each other's eyes and they felt like the stars and the moon shining down on them and then something awaken in them.

To be continued

Hate to cut it short but I got other stories to take care of.

There will be 2 more parts

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how are you

Here's part 4 of Mowgli's story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Mowgli's true feelings surfaced part 3

Mowgli felt the instincts within him awaken and decided to do whatever goes.

He kissed Shanti again, this time he deepened it and let out a primal growl letting her know he wants more.

Shanti getting the message follows his lead, first Mowgli got his clothes off and Shanti did the same.

Soon both were naked and continued to make out, Mowgli decided to went first and began massaging Shanti's body and hitting the parts that made her moan, he went slowly to ease her and she went to play with his 'jungle rod.'

Mowgli grunted as Shanti did that and felt his rod getting hard and continued finding Shanti's sweet spots.

After a while of pleasing one another it was time for the main event.

Mowgli got on top of Shanti who was waiting for him.

"Are you ready Shanti? Once we start there's no going back." Said Mowgli.

"I am Mowgli let's become as one." She said.

Mowgli then moved slowly as he lowered himself to Shanti, she spread her legs to make room for him and he moved his rod into position at her gate.

He pressed it at her gate and insert it in slowly.

Shanti grunted and groaned as she felt Mowgli's rod going in it moved deeper inside her and kept doing that until it found her 'cherry' and popped it.

Shanti felt a bit of pain as Mowgli took her v-card, he waited for the pain to pass.

After the pain passes, Shanti told to Mowgli to move.

Mowgli moved slowly at first so Shanti can be used to his rod, he moved in and out of her so he can be used to her gate.

After ½ hour of slow going, Mowgli went a bit faster at a steady pace, he let out some grunts as he thrust into Shanti.

Shanti groaned a bit as she felt Mowgli moved faster, she likes the new feelings inside her, after they admitted that they love each other, she decided she wants to stay by his side and be with him forever, she placed her hands on his back and brought him closer until he was on her and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

Mowgli also felt the same way with Shanti and he decided to spend his life with her as well.

Over the next few hours, they change positions, with Mowgli behind Shanti or Shanti on top of Mowgli and other things as well and kept doing that and came about 9 times and Mowgli was screwing Shanti as she was on all 4's and they were nearing their limits and with one final thrust Mowgli came in Shanti hard. The two stay as one for a few more minutes until he pulled out of her and collapsed on the floor with Shanti catching their breaths, he brought over a blanket to cover them and they fell asleep with Shanti resting on his chest.

Soon dawn came and the first rays of light crept into Mowgli's tree house and landed on the sleeping couple, Mowgli slowly opened his eyes and look around, he then saw Shanti on his chest and he smiled.

He then carefully got out of bed and not wake her up, he got his pants on and looked out of the window to see the sunrise over the jungle trees.

"Something tells me, a new chapter in my life with Shanti as just begun." He whispered.

Those words rang true as Mowgli watched the sunrise and the stars that were still out twinkling as to agree with Mowgli the new lord and protector of the jungle.

To be concluded

Well that ends this chapter

The epilogue will be up soon.

So I hope you enjoy this

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys how was the last chapter?

Well here's the ending to Mowgli's jungle 2-shots

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Timeline: 13 years later.**

Mowgli was now an adult, but he's also the lord of the jungle and the keeper of balance to make sure man and beast remain equal.

He now wears some red shorts and an orange sash around his chest and armed with some spears.

He make sure the jungle is safe and keeps an eye out for trouble.

He was now heading home to see his family.

He soon arrived at his treehouse and saw Shanti with their daughter.

"Hey Shanti, Tula." He called out.

The two turned see Mowgli at the door-way and Tula ran to her dad and hugged him and wanted him to pick her up which he did.

"Where's Nathoo?" he asked.

"Out playing with Baloo and the others." She said.

Just then he got tackled a man-cub that looked like Mowgli when he was young, only difference was he was wearing clothes including a shirt.

"Nathoo." Said Mowgli as he engaged in a play fight with his kids and Shanti smiled at them.

It has been about 15 years since Mowgli killed Shere-Khan the tiger, ridding the jungle of the one that cause harm to everyone and brought peace.

After confessing their love for one another and had a night of passion, they decided to spend their lives together.

After dating for a while they got engaged and married and decided to live in the middle of the jungle to keep an eye on both sides.

8 years ago their first child Nathoo was born and he was like his dad and 5 years later Tula was born as well.

Baloo settled down and has a lot of little bear cubs and Bagheera settled as well and had some kids as well, even Kaa who was now an ally but still tricky.

The monkeys helps Mowgli whenever they're not up to mischief and Mowgli and his family visit the man-village to see their families and friends when they can.

After having dinner and putting the kids to bed, Mowgli went on to the roof and looked at the stars and a grin appear on his face and said "My life is now filled the greatest treasures. Friends and family."

He continued to watch as he slowly falls asleep with a smile.

End

Well this ends this story

So better work on my others one

So R and R no flames until next time

This is darkboy18 logging off later


End file.
